Please and Thank You
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Sequal to Just one Word! Harry and Draco struggle to survive guilt and lonliness.


Draco stared down at his father. Long usually immaculate hair a tangled mess, aristocratic features that told of power and prestige twisted into a gargoyle like mask. He sighed in delight and entwined his fingers with those of his lover. Green eyes studied him carefully, judging him carefully- caringly.

"What have you done?" his father rasped. Draco could only smile brightly.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest." Harry said coldly, professionally. Draco held back the giggle that rose in his chest and tilted his head so that it was resting on Harry's shoulder.

_Little bird…little bird…_

Draco couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the entirely sadistic look his father was giving him. Harry squeezed his hand calming him. "Draco say it…say the word." Draco smiled wanly.

"Please Harry." He said knowing that the man who stood beside him was the only man he would ever request anything of him. The hand released his and next thing he knew his father was being hauled off to prison. Harry handed him his father's cane and memories of agony ripped through him.

_Pretty boy…_

"Draco you're not a toy." Harry said encasing him in strong arms.

"Why do I still feel like one then?" He asked quietly. The arms released him completely.

"I never meant to make you feel that way." Harry said quietly. Draco had to laugh.

"Sure you didn't Potter, don't lie to me!" He turned his cold grey eyes onto the tan youth that had grown only slightly in size and exponentially in wisdom. "You didn't want me to feel like a toy that night? When I came to you like a broken doll?" He snorted. Green eyes looked at him with the same calmness they held the day the dark lord was taken down- it sent shivers down his spine.

"Let's go Draco I've got paper work to take care of." Draco's smile gentled.

"Yes sir!" He quipped in a way that was sure to dispel any seriousness. A wry smile tilted Harry's lips and with a sigh he was being led out of the place he had once called home. He met his mother's gaze from where she stood on the grand stair case and almost broke under the frigid blue eyes…almost.

"I know what you've done Draco." She hissed. Draco frowned.

"And I know what you've done Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said from beside him. Ice, hard unbreakable and cold his mother stared at Harry with remorseless eyes made from the coldest eyes.

"Burn in hell." She whispered. Harry smiled brightly.

"Ladies first Mrs. Malfoy." He said politely before grabbing Draco's hand and gently tugging him away. But Draco wasn't fooled especially when the hand that held his began to shake.

"I did this Harry." Draco whispered.

"I helped." Harry replied.

"Then I'll punish you, I'll wash your sins away." Draco promised squeezing the hand in his. Green eyes met his burning with need. How many times had he done this? Memories of blood dripping easily onto the floor, of chains and pleading. "Just say the word." Draco said gripping the hand in his with painful force. He knew that Harry was thinking the same thing, he needed pain, he needed someone to punish him so that he could forgive himself.

"Please." Draco pulled Harry into an embrace roughly and apparated them away. Harry immediately dropped to his knees landing on the cold stone floor with a bruising thud and sending flames of desire racing through him. With an outstretched hand and a spark of magic a blade laid cold and demanding in his palm. Skin parted easily and cleanly under the shimmering edge. Pained eyes watched him with adoration.

"Are you sorry?" Draco asked leaning down so that he could lick the line of blood that had welled up on Harry's shoulder

"Yes." Harry gasped leaning both away from and into the touch of Draco's tongue. No sound was made when the blade kissed then bit the skin of Harry's collar bone but a shiver was visible and the pain written clearly in those all too expressive eyes. Three slices in quick succession on the right pectoral and Draco decided that a change was needed. Harry Arched his back as leather met it sharply leaving angry welts to rise up and blister.

"More?" He asked. Harry nodded his head and the leather snapped furiously until all that was left was a twitching weeping man where the most powerful wizard of their time had only moments before stood. Draco savored the feeling of power knowing that so much of the time he was powerless. Harry groaned. With easy movements Draco was healing the wounds and brushing soothing rebuking kisses across the heated skin forgiving Harry the way Harry wished he could forgive himself. Harry smiled at his erection and pressed the palm of his hand to the hard flesh.

"More." Harry urged turning around so that Draco had complete access.

"Unprepared?" He asked. Harry nodded making him groan. He slid his hands along caramel colored skin dragging his nails so that the left welts on the still sensitive skin. With one brutal thrust he was inside taking what had been taken from him forcing someone else to feel what he had felt or at least a part of it. Harry wept openly but Draco knew better than any one that this was how the boy hero wanted it, painful forcing him to apologize. Draco sped his thrusts missing Harry's prostate on purpose so that all Harry would feel was the sheer agony of it.

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary…how many have to die?_

Harry screamed out his pain hoping that perhaps this would appease the ones who haunted his dreams. The ones he couldn't save the ones he'd killed with his own wand.

_Say do you kill…_

_Say do you kill…_

_Say do you kill…_

… _just for the thrill?_

_… just for the thrill?_

_Or should I even ask why?_

Draco stilled behind him filling him where he had once been hollow, yet just like all the other times he knew it wasn't enough it would never be enough. "Draco…please." Draco stilled where he had been cleaning away the blood and semen.

"Harry…" Draco slid his eyes closed.

"Please!" Harry creed out desperately. Draco nodded his head.

"Alright." He whispered taking up the knife that he had used only moments before. Carefully he cut the messy hair away just as he had promised Harry he would.

_Poor, Poor Potter born to be a rotter…_

_Tell me, do their screams tear at your seams?_

… _at your seams?_

… _at your seams?_

… _at your seams?_

_Do their cries absolve your lies?_

Draco looked into the tormented green eyes and pressed one last desperate kiss to bite swollen lips before with a flash of silver freeing the boy who lived. Blood was gathered into several jars with preserving charms on them and the body was set on fire. Draco closed the iron door to the Malfoy dungeons and made his way about the house placing the hairs and the jars where they aught to be before apparating away and calling for help. Harry Potter had disappeared! Two short days later and Draco didn't have to fake his tears as what was left of the ashes was buried. His mother was given the dementors kiss alongside his father- both cursing his existence with their very last breaths. Draco however found that the only thing he could say when Severus Snape finally approached him wand raised black eyes furious was:

"Please." Green light enveloped him and suddenly it was over.

_Little bird, angelic canary._

_Harry, Harry quite contrary._

_In the end __**I**__ always win!_

Deep in the Chamber of Secrets a cold clear laugh could be heard an echoing promise of what was to come.


End file.
